


Stuck

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Dean doesn't like airplanes, and it's safe to say he isn't keen on roller coasters either. Especially when they get stuck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and only just found it on my laptop xD it’s only short but hope you like it :) - Emma xxx

“Keys.” You say, holding your hand out flat in front of you and smiling sweetly.

"Pardon?" Dean asks cautiously, his keys dangling from his fingertips just out of your reach.

"You asked me out, you said I could pick what we are doing, which means I am driving because I know where we are going." You say triumphantly, clicking your fingers a few times and opening you hand again waiting for Dean to pass you his keys.

"Fine…but be careful…" He replies warily, gently placing the keys to his beloved impala in your palm.

"Prepare for the ride of your life." You say, a devious glint in your eye. You jump into the car and slam the door shut and start the engine. As Dean takes his time getting in you start revving the engine impatiently, beeping the horn as he walks in front of the car. As soon as the door is shut you pull away, heading for the main road. After a couple minutes of driving you check one of the road signs and sigh.

"Damn…" You mutter under your breath.

"What?" Dean asks, his voice tinged with panic. "Is something wrong with the car?"

"No. We are going the wrong way. I turned left instead of right out of the motel…" You say slowly, watching dean sigh with relief and laugh at your stupidity simultaneously.

"Nicely done." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh it’s funny is it?" You say, raising an eyebrow. You check your mirrors and in one swift movement, put the hand break on and spin the car, releasing it at just the right moment to floor the accelerator again and whizz off in the opposite direction.

"If you’ve damaged my car…" Dean mutters, unable to hide the amusement in his voice and your skilful turn. "So where are we going anyway?" He asks, turning to look out of the window.

"You’ll find out. I don’t want to ruin the surprise." You say, turning to look at Dean and winking.

An hour and two wrong turns later the place you’d been a heading for finally came into view.

"Are we going…" Dean starts, but trails off.

"Theme park baby!!" You shout, banging the wheel of the car excitably. You turn to Dean and see him smiling nervously. "What’s wrong?"

"Nothing! Let’s just park ok?" He says, a very slight but distinguishable tremor in his voice.

"Ok…" You answer, glancing around the car park and pulling into a space that just opened up by the entrance. You both get out of the car and you toss the keys over to top of the car back to Dean. As you walk round to the front of the car and head towards the entrance Dean walks beside you, his hand slipping into yours.

"What’s this?" You ask with a grin, pulling your hand and his up to eye height.

"I dunno…" He says, trying to untangle his hand from yours, but you hold on tight.

"No. I like it." You reply, kissing him gently on the cheek and pulling him towards one of the rides. You start skipping with excitement and he jogs along behind you chuckling slightly. "Let’s go on this one!"

"You wanna go on the rides…" Dean says slowly.

"Well yes my dear, we are at a theme park." You say with a laugh. "You are tall enough to go on the ride don’t worry."

"Um…ok." Dean says uncertainly, following you towards the ride. You hop into the cart second from the front and pull the railing down over you head. Dean slowly does the same, looking slightly pale.

"Are you ok?" You ask him as he turns and smiles at you. This wasn’t a normal Dean smile though, it was more like a grimace. He nods silently, his teeth clenched. You brush it off and squeal with excitement as the ride starts slowly moving forward. It quickly picks up speed and doesn’t take long for your hair to be whipping all around your face, with screams heard from you and others on the ride. After a few spins, the ride speeds towards the first loop. Just as it gets to the top however, the cart starts juddering and slowing before coming to a complete stop. You were hanging upside down with only the thin metal bar and some material straps holding you in place.

"It’s stopped. Why HAS IT STOPPED!!!" You hear Dean scream from beside you.

"Dean chill! It’ll get going in a minute." You say reassuringly, turning to glance at Dean. He is white as a sheet, his eyes wide and staring as he glances down at the drop below you.

"I’m gunna die…this is it…this is the end…" Dean starts muttering.

"What are you on about?!"

"I don’t like heights ok!" Dean shouts across at you, his hands holding on to the metal bar so tightly his knuckles have turned white.

"Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like heights?!" You gasp.

"Because I like you." He replies. "I didn’t want to disappoint you. You were so excited when we got here."

"Dean I wouldn’t have minded. It’s sweet I mean that much to you though." You say, a smile spreading across your face. Just as Dean opens his mouth to reply, you hear a bang from above you.

"Hello Dean."

You both glance up and see Cas standing on top of the roller coaster and squinting at his surroundings.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" You ask, confused.

"Dean was praying. You seem to be stuck." Cas says, taking a cursory glance at you and Dean hanging.

"Well no shit Sherlock." You say with a sigh. "Can you get us down?" You ask.

"I will push." Cas says simply. Before you can ask what he means, he disappears. Then you hear a creaking from the back of the ride. Slowly it starts moving again. You crane your neck around to look and right at the back you can just about make out Cas pushing the ride. It soon picks up speed and with Cas still pushing, it manages to get to the end.

Without waiting for any help Dean pulls off any restraints and hurtles away from the ride, plonking himself down on good safe land. You walk over and crouch next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" You ask gently as he breathes heavily.

"I am now." He says with a smile. Before you can reply though, you feel someone tap on your shoulder. You turn around and see Cas standing behind you, bobbing gently with a huge smile on his face.

"I wanna go again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it guys :) Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
